


He Will Be Popular

by Luckas_Silver (Twin_Quicksilver)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awkwardness, Bad Parenting, Blind Character, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Reading, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Same-Sex Marriage, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Royalty, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Weapons, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Quicksilver/pseuds/Luckas_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a shapeshifter in a world of hate. Abused and raped by his father, James has a tough demeanor and a major problem in his private school. James was in a car accident and lost his voice. Join him in his battle to be normal while the Vampire Kid, Strider, stalks away any chance of normalcy.<br/>"^-^"<br/>Dave Strider and his family are the Royal Vampire Bloodline. After his mother died, Dave and his siblings have hid in the shadows for a hundred years. It's when he and his siblings join a new high school that Dave feels his cold heart beat again. Will this silent boy love him?<br/>(O) ___ (O)<br/>Slenderman and his brothers control a very elite school of gifted vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. (Due to their vast knowledge of the planet's history and because no one wants to be stalked to death.) They also teach the students with their other Creepypasta friends in their area. Other Creeps govern other schools and so on. So when Slenderman sees a potential student or two joining their ranks, even he gets a little creeped out.<br/>~~~</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this Dramatic Adventure Thriller in all the right AND wrong places XD Stay tuned and thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied Rape  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my original characters and this story format.  
> I will also change from 3rd person to 1st person perspectives throughout my story as I like to keep things alive and entertaining. If it ever gets a bit out of hand just let me know and I can start clarifying it in each chapter. Thanks for reading!

**_Screech!_ **

_Tires squealed against the pavement and yelling could be heard._  
Jacob Kindred shuddered as his father stomped up the front steps and nearly kicked the door in.  
He tried to pretend to be asleep and calm his breathing as his father stomped into the house, up the stairs, and near the bedroom door.  
  
The door.  
  
The only thing separating father and son; adult and child; villain and victim.  
  
James would not call him a father or adult.  
A father was supposed to love and protect his son.  
An adult was supposed to help a child.  
  
Yet the villain was meant to torture the victim until they were no longer needed.

 _His thoughts on this subject were interrupted for his father had turned him over in his bed._  
Wide, blue eyes stared upwards into the cloudy, murky, teal of the villain’s own eyes.  
James swallowed and tried, in vain, to say something.  
He cried as he was stripped to nothing.  
  
Every bite, lick, thrust, and shout stripped him of what little he had left.  
It wasn’t over, and James feared it never would be.  
The villain tortured him by continuing past climax and came again.  
It wasn’t till after the villain was bored with things that he left and went to James’ mother.  
  
James knew that school would start in the morning and left to clean up quietly.  
He cleaned his throat and used the herbal bruise cream he made from scratch to get rid of the scars before they appeared.  
He looked at the stitches over his vocal chords.  
The scarred skin had been long healed from the car accident that changed everything.  
James couldn’t remember it, but he could remember how hard it was to learn sign language after it happened.  
  
He got dressed in pajama pants and went back to sleep.

“^-^”


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks and New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is introduced yet James doesn't really give a shit.

James got ready, in silence, when he awoke. Dressing in his black skinny jeans, black tank top, and tying on a red scarf to hide the scar on his neck, James wore his socks down stairs and into the kitchen where he met eyes with his mother before making his father coffee. His mother knew what happened last night and tried to apologize only to get a glare in return. He took the notepad from the fridge and wrote: **If you don’t want to leave him and take me, then you have no right to apologize for allowing him to do what he does.** He left the mug of coffee, pain reliever, and a sunny-side-up egg on the table for his father before he grabbed his shoes. He put them on and grabbed a jacket from his closet as well as his backpack and bike chain with its lock. He slipped his jacket on as he left the house and put his backpack on when he got his bike out from behind the rose bushes his mother loved. He rode his bike all the way to the school an hour before he was expected to be there. He nodded to a few teachers he recognized from his freshman year.

Sighing he ‘parked’ his bike and chained it up by connecting the bike rack and center of the bike before locking it with his key. He put the key around his neck then went inside the tall, red brick building. Inside was the usual white walls, green trimming, and white tile floors that were common in Greytown’s over prestigious schools and religious buildings. He walked past green lockers and went straight to the main office. After talking with the deaf assistant there about how he would go about his classes, James went to his locker, number one hundred sixty-nine, and got all of his school supplies out it before putting it all into his backpack. The assistant he had talked to had been with him ever since the accident and did the necessary school shopping for him since he couldn’t talk and had to help his mother and protect his little sister. He shuddered and was glad the assistant put a warmer, black Under Armor sweatshirt without a hood in his locker for him. He put it on before picking his backpack up again and putting it on. Locking his locker he looked at the digital watch his mother got him for his last birthday to see he had another hour before school started and the freshmen students were already showing up for early bird. He decided to go to his first class and wait there in his never-ending silence until the other sophomores showed up. He remembered what happened last night and shuddered again as he looked out the window and his mind drifted off to why his villain tortured him and not his sister…

*Flashback: Greytown, Lillard, Sana Dere, Vanadia. Year 8978. Two months after the car accident.*

James was sitting on his bed when he heard his drunken father yell at his little sister. He got up and went out to the hall since he never heard his dad yell at her like that before. What he saw made him understand why.

Everything in the living room was in disarray. There were scribbles on the coffee table, tears in the couch cushions and pillows, and muddy prints over the fireplace and carpet. His eyes scanned over the fallen and broken picture frames. His dad threw out a cat that his sister had brought into the house. She shook in the corner of the room as their father neared her and slowly undid his pants.

“You need to be taught a lesson it seems,” he chuckled out and James acted instinctively.

He ran over and stood between them and pointed at himself. His father frowned and waited for him to continue. He pulled out his phone and typed hurriedly before showing his father what he typed.

**If you leave her alone and don’t touch her in that way then you can have me any time you want. Besides, I’d be tighter without the mess her parts bring.**

His father smirked and grabbed him by his collar before yanking him back up the stairs and into his room. It was then that James had met his villain and prayed that a hero might save the day, but no one came. Not even his mother.

*End of flashback*

James jumped when his teacher shook his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly and his teacher smiled back in understanding. He just went over the class syllabus with him like he had for the class and then gave a list of the clubs James was interested in and their schedules for the first quarter of the year. He nodded his thanks and got to work on getting ahead in his class until the bell rang. When it did he gathered everything slowly so his peers could leave before he did.

“Sup?” said an unfamiliar voice causing James to look up.

James took in the kid’s abnormally pale skin and dark shades that hid his eyes. He could tell that this kid was one of the few vampires in this school and wondered what another powerful being was doing at the school. Oh yeah, he goes to school with werewolves, vampires, and shape shifters. He is one of the most gifted shifters at the school though.

“Do you ever talk?” the kid asked causing James to let out a silent sigh.

_No._ He wrote on his notepad. _It is hard to talk when you have no vocal chords._

He just left the note there for the kid to read before he put his backpack on and left the classroom. The kid tried to catch up, but James was the best runner on the track team. If he had a destination in mind then James could get there in a few seconds or minutes. So James turned to glare at the kid and then run to PE before the second minute of passing period. He got into the locker room and to his locker with four minutes left.

“Hey, James. I see you’re excited for track,” the coach laughed and James smirked at him. “Listen, we have a new kid. Yeah, first day of the year and there’s a new kid. Actually, his family comes from a much respected line of vamp nobles,” James froze then facepalmed. “What? Did you do something stupid and meet the kid?” James rose a single finger and then pointed at the day’s schedule of classes. “He’s in your first hour, huh? Figures, he chose you to be his guide before school started. Your aid was supposed to tell you he was here and that you’d have to help him, but I’ll guess that you went blissfully unaware of this.”

Just then the kid came in only three seconds after the bell and was panting heavily. James rolled his eyes and puts his things in his locker so they wouldn’t get stolen. He chuckled silently when he saw it was locker one hundred sixty-nine. It was the number of poems and short stories he had ready to publish and was his lucky three-digit number so he was always glad when his lockers met the theme.

“So this guy really is my student guide?” the kid asked the coach as they watched James put everything in his locker.

“Yup, but don’t push him too hard. He’s our gold medalist in track and swim. He also works on the yearbook committee and was Freshman Class Pres last year.”

“Cool. So what happened to him?”

James slammed his locker shut and glared at the kid while he locked it. He then pulled his scarf down so only the kid could see the scar that was hidden beneath it. His eyes widen and James fixed his scarf into place.

“Hey look! It’s the shape shifting faggot!” James rolled his eyes and waited for his bullies to get closer before he shifted into the coach.

They froze because the coach was also a shape shifter. They backed away slowly and then ran off saying “Sorry”. James rolled his eyes and shifted back to normal and shrugged. He left the locker room silently and didn’t look at the kid again.

“^-^”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me plz. XD Hope you enjoyed it and want to stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 2: Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a speed chapter. This is because it is for James. The events pass very quickly for him and his sister. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> "^-^"  
> The Villain is gone...free at last...

“^-^”

At the end of the day he had enough of the kid and turned to face him. Without realizing his brothers had come to pick him and his twin up James raised his hand and slapped the boy across the face making everyone gasp and the boy freeze.

_“I don’t know what game you think you’re playing, but I would love it if you’d just shut the fuck up and ignored me like everybody else does,”_ James signed to the kid.

He thought it was pointless, but the kid seemed to understand what James said. He nodded to James, apologized for stepping over the line, turned, and went to his brothers as his face started to turn red. James sighed silently and rubbed the bridge of his nose before going to the kid and grabbing his shoulder. The kid turned and James signed to him.

_“If you knew sign language and said something about it sooner, I wouldn’t have slapped you. Next time you want to talk to me use sign language. Not because I fake being mute, but because I actually am mute. Despite what you think I truly did get in a car accident and I truly did lose my voice,”_ James pulled off his scarf and pointed to his scars before continuing, _“These are real. You can ask anyone hear about the accident and they’ll tell you about the explosion as well as the house fire that followed. Luckily my family and I weren’t home when it happened because we had been in the hospital recovering from the car accident. All you had to do was be respectful and ask about it instead of yammering away about how it’s cool to be with the golden Ace of the school even if they did pretend to be mute. Yes, I was listening. It’s kind of hard to not listen to a kid who doesn’t know how to shut up. Ever think that maybe, just maybe, people talking makes me envious? Your voice is nice, so use it as you please, but do not use it around me."_

The boy was shocked by how pissed James looked and didn’t reply as he turned then left. Everyone moved aside for James as he passed and James didn’t bother tying his scarf back on. Instead he clenched his fist around it and it burst into flames. Everyone gasped and James ran a hand through his hair before he jumped off a wall and started jumping from each side to pass over everyone while his scarf was no more. He got to the end of the hall where his locker was faster than he would have by walking or running and threw it open without caring for the lock. He took care of his backpack and froze when his phone went off. He answered it and held it to his ear as his dad slurred to him. When the line went dead James punched his locker closed and shook silently as he grimaced. His phone was destroyed and his dad wanted him home as soon as he could get there. So James did what he could. He fixed his backpack onto his back and ran down the hall, shifted into a wolf mid run, and ran out the door with his backpack still in place.

He ran into the woods and took the fastest route home before his dad tried to call and he didn’t answer. If his dad found out he’d be in a shit load of trouble. So James ran until he got home and shifted back into his human form outside his house fully clothed and hair windswept. He saw his little sister run out of the house with half her shirt on and got prepared mentally.

_“Stay out here, Lily. Hide in the bushes,”_ Lily did it as soon as James signed it to her, just in time for their father to come outside.  
James tensed and his father grinned as he wobbled down the steps. James knew he only had one chance at this to stop everything. To stop the pain his father caused. He felt his scars, what he excused as mishaps while training, from every time his father hit him and did other unspeakable things to him. James let his powers surge through his blood and his eyes glowed navy as did his fists.

His father had raped his sister.

Now James was going to make him pay. Just as his father reached him James threw a punch to the man’s face. It knocked him off balance and James kicked him in the gut and the man shifted into a black wolf. James gritted his teeth and shifted into his wolf. His navy fur was an anomaly, even for his family. Despite his age he was a bit bigger than his father was. He growled and the vampire brothers from his school pulled up in their car. James howled and charged his dad.

They tumbled, rolled, gnashed, bit, tore, and finally James bit into his father’s neck and crushed it. They both shifted back and James was in his clothes while his father was naked. James spat the red blood out of his mouth and his sister ran out to him. He turned and picked up the mostly naked girl, and held her as she cried for him. James went up the steps and got everything packed for them as the boy who had bothered him all day went inside to see him. James let his sister explain things to the boy while packing their clothes. When he was done packing their clothes, James lead his sister outside and was glad she dressed herself. He had included her favorite books and toys into her bags as well as his own favorite things. He had focused on necessity; however, and so he didn’t have much of their personal things. His sister had called their mom only to find out their dad had killed her and James was also the next in line for the Blackheart name. Their aunt and uncle had been in an accident without any heir so James was it by default. James just stood, staring at his father’s body, and ignored the sirens in the distance.

“Hey,” James ignored the boy and finally felt everything sink in.

He shook and clenched his hands into fists. He ignored his nails as they dug into his skin and made his navy blood drip onto the ground. His scars slowly faded and a growl bubbled in his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on his vocal chords. His growl became louder and he stopped it when his vocal chords were mostly healed. He inhaled sharply and exhaled audibly.

This was going to be a long week.

“^-^”


	4. Chapter 3: Plots and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a bit hesitant of this kid...  
> (O) ___ (O)

Sometimes it rocks being a vampire prince and other times it sucks. Literally and figuratively. So, with that said, I must admit that I am utterly lost as to what the fuck just happened. James had killed his father as a wolf and his little sister is talking cheerfully with Dirk. I stood next to James and took in his navy hair, navy eyes, and black clothes. Was he Goth? Judging by his bloody hands I’d say he was born with navy hair and eyes naturally, but the black? I was confused and he seemed to be doing some weird healing thing and it’s caused his neck scars to fade a bit. I couldn’t stop watching him though. I wasn’t sure if he really saw me and if he did he never asked about my shades or pale skin.

“Hey, James?” I asked and moved my hand to his shoulder.

He grabbed it and I couldn’t help but gasp at his crushing grip. I must have whimpered cuz he released me instantly and turned to go over to his sister. I rubbed my wrist and glared at his back. He picked up his sister when she noticed him and they said “bye” to my brothers. I watched after the two as they gathered their bags and walked down the street. I went over to my brothers and we all got in the car again.

“Is your wrist alright?” Bro asked me and I nodded.

“There’s something off about that kid. I know he’s mute and all, but it doesn’t seem he can see either. I mean he can, but he just knows we’re there. He never tried to ask about my clothes and slapped me. Would you slap a vampire kid in a military uniform if you were a shape-shifter?” Bro seemed to agree with me as did Rick and Dirk.

“Lily said that she was glad to be free from her abusive father. She explained things and asked me to write it down for her in a note to the police. We both put it on a rock with a sticker near the porch explaining the situation. James is the Blackheart heir so he isn’t just a random shape-shifter. He’s special and has a gift that he can’t block out. She said he can see auras and because of that his eyes become clouded with color preventing him from taking in major details. He sees it without seeing past the aura of what he’s looking at if there is one,” Dirk explained to us.

“So he had no idea what we were wearing or who we were?” I muttered in curiosity.

“I’m sure we can help him. Since our family works with the Blackhearts closely. His aunt and uncle died earlier today as well as his mother so our helping him would mean a lot,” Rick said and I looked at him.

“You want me to befriend him,” I sneered. “Ugh, he doesn’t listen or look at me. I’d never be able to get close enough for that.”

Dirk snickered and everyone fell silent. I glared at Dirk and he just kept snickering. I rolled my eyes and decided to try something. I pulled out my notebook and started writing in it. I kept writing everything down about what my brothers and I were wearing and I sighed. I hated Dirk so fucking much. He was smirking at me and I knew he had seen something between James and I. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I knew he’d hold it against me later.

(O) ___ (O)


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion and Who???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Dave was like, thinking of James and then got caught up thinking about another boy and then he's still not paying attention and bumps into his own brother. So who's the knight in silver that catches him while he's falling?

It’s been a month since James and I had talked. James had been through a lot. He was announced as the Heir to one of the Blackheart family’s organizations soon after the police found the note at his house. It’s weird that no one else knew he was the Heir aside from himself and my brothers until that point. No matter how much I tried to relate to what he went through and what he’s going through I just can’t. I couldn’t even imagine being named Heir to something after killing my father let alone imagine the out roar announcing that I had a mate to the public would bring. People everywhere were trying to figure out who James’ mate was and even I couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous over the fact he had someone. How long had they been together? What was his mate like? Were they getting along? Why did I care so much? What was I supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah, not thinking of James.

I felt Dirk nudge my shoulder and I looked at him instead of out the car window. I raised a brow and he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and returned to staring out the window. I watched the buildings and cars go past until we reached our destination. It was a rival organization of ours. The Silver Khat Clan was not just the royal Vampire Clan, but it was also a world renowned and respected organization. They were the ones in charge of the school education systems no matter if they were secondary, private, or public schooling. The Silvers had it all under their control just as they owned all of the hospitals in Europe and Asia. I heard that Luckas Silver, the true Heir and oldest son, was also in charge of the organization’s smaller companies in the fashion and gaming industries. His younger sister, Lunati Silver, was the second Heir and in charge of the companies in business and finances. Jasmine Kings wasn’t an Heir and was announced by the public’s journalists to be in some sort of quadrant with Luckas. Jazz, as she preferred to be called, was in charge of the hospitals in Europe and only took orders from Luckas. Kings is also in charge of her one family business and was engaged to Kira Jane who took charge of the Silvers trading company thanks to Jazz having been with Luckas somehow.

In short Luckas was the only male aside from his father in the clan. He did have more blood relations, but his sisters had been killed earlier on and so Luckas found two people he could trust to help him through his life in the big leagues. Jazz was speculated to be his Kismesis or Moirail and Kira Jane was like a sister to Luckas. Lunati and Luckas were fives year apart in age and Lunati tried to do better than him at everything. Lunati was said to have a private engagement to someone and Luckas was also in a relationship with someone behind the scenes.

“So, the royals call us up and ask us to join them at one of their hotels for lunch and we don’t find this suspicious because…?” I looked at Rick who chuckled in amusement.

“I’m sure you’ll find the meeting to be informative. Besides, the Silvers asked the Blackheart Heir to join us with his younger sibling. I’m sure you and James can catch up on the things you’ve missed,” Rick smirked at me as he gathered his briefcase and got out of the car.

“James? Why is he here?” I grabbed mine and got out as well.

“Because like us he was invited.”

“Smartass.”

“Ladies, it’s time for us to head inside. So fix your makeup and let’s go before we’re late,” Dirk said as he fixed his tie.

“Stay out of this, Dick,” Rick and I looked at each other as we said that at the same time.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll meet James’ mate first,” Dirk smirked and, with his briefcase in hand, he flashstepped into the building.

Dave flashstepped right after him and growled when he ran into Dirk’s back. He stumbled back and was caught by someone. He looked up and froze at the sight of the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen.

(O) ___ (O)


	6. Chapter 5: Hormones and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave realizes three things with very little thought.

Dave got up and brushed himself off coolly. The boy chuckled and Dave realized who he was instantly. The silver hair, silver eyes, the silver and lime suit, how did he not realize who this was? Especially when the kid was wearing a damn silver crown with emeralds in it.

“S-sorry, your majesty,” overly formal much Dave? He bowed to the young prince and was very caught off guard. His brothers had also bowed to Luckas, but Dave was taking it to a new level with the formality.

“Hey, it’s okay. No one got hurt, and you guys don’t have to bow. We’re here for lunch, not for a formal declaration of war. So, at ease,” Dave straightened up and he finally took in the prince a bit more.

He was definitely not what the paparazzi made him out to be. The kid looked to be the same age as Dirk and him. Then again, this kid was the third oldest vampire in the world so looks were very deceiving. Dave was still nervous and became even more so when Luckas’ sister came up to stand next to Luckas. She kept a very serious face whereas Luckas smiled in greeting. You could tell right away that Lunati was more for formalities than Luckas was.

“Brother, are these the boys from the Strider Clan?” Lunati said in her brother’s ear.

“Yes, now would you four please follow us down to the dining hall? We’ve already reserved one of them for our little meeting,” Luckas led us down to where we were going to have the meeting.

“It looks like you made a conference room into a dining room,” I found myself saying when we walked in.

“Oh, it seems our secret is out,” Luckas laughed and he gave me an amused smile that made me fight a blush. “Actually all of the major dining halls here are used for private meetings and events. Like a birthday party or a meeting of world domination.”

I raised a brow at that and kept pace as he led us to where we would be sitting, “And you get birthday reservations how often?”

“At least once a day. In fact, an hour ago there had been a birthday party for the cutest little werewolf girl. Since I was in the building I gave her an emerald necklace that she was excited about,” he seemed happy to have done that.

“Cool, and why do you need to hold meetings for world domination? You already own all of Europe and Asia.”

That got Luckas to laugh and I smirked as he and I shared a look of amusement. “Well, I have yet to gain leverage over the Americans, but when I do…”

“Call me so I can set up the fireworks,” and with that he laughed again.

“You’re Dave Strider, yes?” I nodded, “Well, Dave, I’m glad to know that your little blunder earlier can be seen as excitement to be here. Though you aren’t here for me.” He was in front of me instantly and I fought the urge to step back, “Don’t do anything to James or I might make you regret it.” I nodded and he went back to where he was just as James came in. “Oh! Jimmy! How wonderful. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it.” He was hugging James the second James got two steps in the room.

 _Didn’t I ask you to stop with that name?_ James signed as he rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes when Luckas kissed his forehead and laughed.

“Yes, but Jimmy just rolls off the tongue. Now, you’ll be sitting next to me and across from my sister as we discussed earlier,” Luckas pulled him over to where I was still standing and my brothers were sitting. There was one seat next to mine and then the head of the table which meant that James would be sitting next to me.

James met my gaze and stopped for a second. _Hey._

 _You’re using sign language. Why?_ I chuckled softly and signed back to him.

 _Because someone told me it would make up for my stupidity the first day we met._ He smiled at me then and I smirked back.

 _Thank you._ I pulled his chair out for him and he sat down. I took my seat next to him and Luckas huffed when he sat down at the head of the table.

“Right. Awkward silence asi-OW!” Dave raised a brow at James who rolled his eyes. Luckas rubbed his leg and I got up. “Where are you going, Strider?”

I didn’t reply. Instead I went to the door and knelt down to look at James’ sister. I offered her my hand and when she took it I pulled her into my arms and carried her over to where I was sitting. I sat her down in the chair and smiled when she looked up at me questioningly.

 _I couldn’t forget you. Unlike some people I know how important it is to be with family._ I went and sat in the only available seat at the other end of the table.

The young girl hugged her brother and sat down happy to be a part of the meeting. I looked at Luckas and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Okay, well. The reason I asked for almost all of you to be here is because I wanted to tell you guys that I am in fact expanding my family’s organization. Lunati and I have decided to marry our respective mates and because of this we wanted to let you all know of how it would affect all of you.”

At that moment I realized three things. One: James and Luckas were engaged. Two: I had a crush on both of them. Three: Luckas was completely and utterly insane. Somehow I thought that we might be able to make it work and somehow I forgot to tell my hormones that falling in love with two men would seem unethical to most. I’m a vampire. Most can go fuck themselves.

(O) ___ (O)

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and remember that the key to reading this story is this:
> 
> "^-^" This is what I put after James' part of the story.  
> (O) ___ (O) This is what I put after Dave's part of the story.  
> ~~~ This is what I put after Slender's part of the story.


End file.
